


Vibrant Colors

by spicysoo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Myungsoo's his doctor, Woohyun's a spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysoo/pseuds/spicysoo
Summary: Woohyun's used to his world being monochrome and red, but with Myungsoo, he sees and feels the other colors of the rainbow.





	

“What am I going to do with you?” Woohyun hears Myungsoo say as soon as he answers the door.

It isn’t long before the other is bringing him into an embrace, careful of his injuries, does Woohyun notice the faint shaking. It’s so faint that if he wasn’t a spy, he probably wouldn’t have noticed it, but he has, and he can’t help but feel a little guilty for making the other worry. Especially since he knows he can do nothing to stop it.

It wouldn’t do any good, because telling someone to not worry would just cause them to worry more. And in his line of work, where he could die if he’s not careful, he can’t bring himself to tell the other to not worry about him. Myungsoo would do so anywhere, because that’s what Myungsoo is good at.

The other worries and worries and worries, but only because he cares, and when Woohyun comes to his door, late at night, bleeding and a little roughed up from his most recent mission, the other still patches him up anyway. If not him, Woohyun would be subjected to someone else at headquarters, and as much as he was okay with some of the other nurses and doctors, he just likes Myungsoo better. He cares, but not to the point where he’s handling glass, but to the point where Woohyun feels wanted and safe.

Myungsoo is different from the other doctors, maybe too much at times, but that’s one of the reasons why Woohyun likes him. He is able to take a harsh world and dull it down and make it a bit softer and Woohyun can’t help but like that. Most would say Myungsoo isn’t cut out for the work that he does, especially since he’d probably be better off in a pediatric hospital or something similar, but Myungsoo surprisingly makes do.

And if there was one thing Woohyun could say about the other was that he was the other’s favorite patient after all, even if the other disliked seeing him hurt. But that’s a normal feeling and if the roles were reversed, Woohyun would feel the same. In fact, Woohyun would probably be worse and would probably kill a man if anything had happened to the slightly younger man.

He fears it.

If anything hurt the other because of him, Woohyun wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. Especially since he’s already hurt the younger man for being too stupid. You’d think Myungsoo would appreciate him distancing himself to protect him, but Myungsoo didn’t, and in the end, Woohyun had hurt the other more than he would have liked to.

Myungsoo didn’t take kindly to Woohyun making choices for him, especially when Myungsoo was kept in the dark when Woohyun had tried to stay away, doing things he normally would have never done. It had even gotten to the point where Myungsoo had thought he was ugly and unworthy of Woohyun, even though to Woohyun, he was beautiful and worth more than the richest man’s fortune. But when you stupidly ignore calls, constantly cancel dates, and become emotionally available, eventually it bites one in the ass. Especially since Woohyun had been quick to learn that he actually loved the other instead of liked.

Luckily, Myungsoo had forgiven him and had taken him back, with a lot of groveling that is. And for Woohyun, he wasn’t really used to that, but he managed to do it because Myungsoo was worth it.

Despite being a person that nurtured and cared for people, sometimes too much so, Myungsoo was stronger in ways that Woohyun was not. Woohyun may be able to fight and kill men much bigger than him or do daring stunts that would literally cause people to shit their pants, but Woohyun was no match for Myungsoo’s courage. Because for every time that Woohyun has gotten hurt, Myungsoo can still smile at him and tell him everything will be alright, even if it doesn’t feel like it. And while that sounds kind of patronizing, Woohyun knows it’s not, at least in regards to Myungsoo…

Myungsoo knows it better than anyone else, because as much as Woohyun’s seen and done unspeakable horrors, it’s not like Myungsoo hasn’t lived through any either. He has and while he doesn’t like to talk of them much, Woohyun knows how much Myungsoo struggled and persevered and gained this strength that Woohyun never gained.

And when Myungsoo smiles at him, even when it’s watery and sad and filled with things he knows he doesn’t want to hear, Woohyun can’t help but feel as if the life he’s living isn’t the life he truly needs to live. He doesn’t have to keep doing what he’s been doing or continue to get hurt as he has been, but every time he tries to quit, something holds him back.

He doesn’t know what, but it’s terrifying and awful and he can only be thankful that Myungsoo doesn’t get angry or upset at him for doing what he does. Especially since Myungsoo knows how much he dislikes his job. Five years ago, it may have been a different story, but now? Well, he’s realizing how much he’s had enough of. But even then, he still sticks with the job, and Myungsoo readily accepts it. Because Myungsoo knows Woohyun better than himself at times and understands the fear that Woohyun has.

He can’t quit now, but it’s not impossible either.

Changing careers from professional killer to god knows what is scary. His world is different than the rest of the world’s, it’s made up of grays. While his decisions are black and white and the only color he really knows is red. He has blood on his hands and Woohyun, despite doing what he does, doesn’t know if he’s ready to accept the other colors just yet.

Myungsoo’s as colorful as someone can get, and even then, Woohyun has trouble with it. Not because Myungsoo’s too vibrant, but because he’s not used to someone being so warm and kind and so different compared to the people that he’s had to work with or kill in the past. But that’s also okay, because if he had never met Myungsoo, his life would continue to be monochrome and reds, instead of the various blues, greens, and purples that Myungsoo brings to his life. Sometimes, Myungsoo even embodies pinks and oranges, and while those colors make him feel a bit too much, he still wants to see and feel them too.

But feeling Myungsoo tremble against him, the other obviously worried at the state he’s in— Bloodied cut near his eye, bruise across his cheekbone, and an assortment of other injuries Myungsoo can’t see, but knows is under the dark blue suit Woohyun’s wearing, Woohyun sees a flash of color he doesn’t want to see. Myungsoo tinged with a blue so dark it almost looks black, Woohyun feels the need to make things better, even in his injured state. However, before he can even say or do something, Myungsoo pulls back with a soft, barely there smile that says ‘it’s okay, you’re okay, I’ll take care of you,’ before he feels himself being pulled much deeper into Myungsoo’s house.

“Wait in the living room, I’ll be back with the first aid kit. Don’t worry about getting blood on the couch, I can clean it if you do.”

And then Myungsoo’s gone, swiftly moving to get what he’s mentioned, while Woohyun can do nothing but obey. Lowering himself onto the other’s couch, he takes a look around the room to see if the other has posted any new pictures. Because despite the cleanliness and modern feel the house has to it, it’s quite warm and homey due to the pictures that Myungsoo has posted along the walls and furniture of the room. Beautiful pictures that do nothing but reveal the good things within Myungsoo’s life.

Friends, family, and the adventures Myungsoo has taken— Backdrops of India, Japan, countries in Europe and the Americas, Myungsoo’s place was full of personality and life.

But what truly gets to Woohyun is all the pictures that Myungsoo has of him and the two of them together… He can clearly see bright, happy smiles and laughter coming from his mouth and that says more than anything else could ever do. Myungsoo had made Woohyun happy and the other liked to document it because it had made him happy too. 

The sight is amazing, and yet, it’s not enough to make him leave the world he’s currently in. It should be, but for someone as courageous as Woohyun pretends to be, he’s a fucking coward that can’t do what he truly wants to do.

God, why is Myungsoo still with a man like him?

Weak.

Stupid.

However, before he can even think about that question any more than he has been, Myungsoo returns to the room with the first aid kit he’s mentioned. He even has some shitty alcohol too and it takes no time at all for Woohyun to read between the lines: _After I patch you up, we’re going to drink, because if I’m going to drink, you’re going to drink too._

Unable to stop himself from giving a small chuckle, he gives, “Still unable to drink something other than sugar?”

While Myungsoo can only mutter, “I like to satisfy my taste buds, not demolish them,” as he moves to sit by Woohyun, planting the sweet red wine in front of him, “Once I’m finished, we can drink, only because I need it and I hate drinking alone.”

 _You hate doing a lot of stuff alone_ is something that runs through Woohyun’s mind, but it’s not something he dislikes either. Because if Myungsoo disliked doing stuff with him, they wouldn’t even be together in the first place.

“Alright, alright, but after you patch me up.” Woohyun gives before Myungsoo’s touching his face with feather light touches. An alcohol pad in hand, Woohyun refrains from hissing when Myungsoo cleans the blood that’s caked on his face and hair.

Myungsoo’s eyes are dark and serious as he carefully does his job, and all Woohyun can do is force another set of feelings down as Myungsoo continues to look at him like he does.  It’s tough being on the receiving end of the other’s gaze, especially since it usually makes him want to kiss the other man and do some really naughty things to him. Myungsoo’s too beautiful and Woohyun’s virtually weak to everything Myungsoo-related. But knowing that Myungsoo doesn’t want something like that at the moment, too worried to think about anything other than patching him up, Woohyun quickly calms himself down.

Kissing and sex can wait.

Even if that’s hard to believe when Myungsoo eventually asks, done with applying cream and bandages to his face, “Can you please take off your jacket and shirt for me?”

Woohyun can’t help but curse at the other’s words, even if they’re supposed to be innocent and have the statement “I need to check your torso to make sure you’re not internally bleeding or hiding broken ribs” attached to them.

Taking the two pieces of clothing off as instructed, he tries to ignore the “Oh, Woohyun…” that comes out of Myungsoo’s mouth. He knows his torso looks terrible, especially with the blues and blacks that line his ribs.

“They’re not broken, but tomorrow’s going to be a bitch.”

Seeing Myungsoo nod at his words, it is seconds before Myungsoo checks his midsection for himself. The other’s hands are cold against his heated skin and it feels unbelievably nice compared to what he had subjected himself to hours before. However, when Myungsoo lightly pushes down to check his ribs and see if Woohyun was telling the truth, Woohyun hisses in discomfort. An inevitable action he can’t withhold, but seeing Myungsoo’s worry lines become a little less deep, it’s an action he could do again if needed.

He doesn’t like to make Myungsoo worry any more than he needs to.

“Well, no broken ribs, but you’ll be hurting for a while… You pee any blood? Pain worse than usual? Have you had any dizziness or nausea when you weren’t with me? Painkillers?”

Shaking his head, no, knowing what Myungsoo was getting at, he quickly replies, “No, no— well, no more than I should be with these bruises, no, and no. I think I’ll survive without them for the time being, especially since I’m going to drink a little and I want awake when we do. I haven’t been in shock either, at least I don’t think so… I feel fine for the most part…” Hesitating, he eventually mentions, “I probably could have taken care of this myself, but I just really wanted to see you.”

Hearing the other snort at his words, Woohyun can only let the other speak, “It doesn’t hurt to have a second opinion and if you had been wrong about your injuries, things could have easily been worse, so I’m glad you came.”

Feeling a little cheeky, wanting to lighten the mood a bit more, Woohyun can’t help but ask, “You didn’t want to see me too?”

Seeing the other roll his eyes, but looking a bit better than he had before, the other looking less worried and sad, Myungsoo is quick to give, “Yes, I wanted to see you too… You know I miss and worry about you whenever you go away.”

The _I don’t like you getting hurt_ is left unsaid, even if it seems to be much louder than the silence that carries it. Especially when Myungsoo caresses his sides in a way that Woohyun would call comforting, but is also filled with something that he can’t name or doesn’t really want to name either. There would be repercussions if he did, but not for Myungsoo though, just Woohyun. So not wanting to get into that, at least not at the moment where he’s tired and hurting and had only really came come to see Myungsoo, Woohyun quickly changes the subject with a cough, “Wine?”

While Myungsoo, taking the action for what it is, can only agree, “Let me get some glasses, and I’ll bring some painkillers if you change your mind.”

Cutting the ‘Yes mom’ from passing his lips, he decides to pop the cork as Myungsoo gets up to go to the kitchen. Only to return a moment later with a pair of wine glasses for the two of them to use; Woohyun’s hand is already reaching for one by the time that Myungsoo sits back down.

“I know it’s not your favorite brand of whisky or tequila—“

“Myungsoo, as much as you prefer wine over anything else, especially sweet wines, I’m not going to run away from alcohol at the moment. Sure, it’s not my favorite, but it’s nowhere near as bad as I like to make it out to be. It’s sweet, but it’s sweet like you and I rather have that then something super dry and absolutely disgusting to drink. Tequila and whisky didn’t used to be my drinks of choice anyway— In fact, as embarrassing as it is, I used to like fruit flavored rums—“

“Cocktail drinks and all?” Myungsoo interrupts with a small smile as he pours the two of them wine— the portions are generous enough to get Myungsoo drunk quite quickly, even though he’ll deny it, while Woohyun will only get a bit tipsy and warm instead.

“Yes… Cocktails and all, especially sweet ones.” Woohyun admits before taking his glass and drinking it until only a third of the wine is left. Myungsoo following suit by drinking it all and quickly refilling the glass with another. Woohyun can’t help but give the other a grin, “Thirsty?”

While Myungsoo, unperturbed, acknowledges the tease for what it is, “I just really needed it. I haven’t drunk anything in ages and you know how I get whenever I see you coming here with injuries.”

Feeling shame settle at the bottom of his stomach, he can’t help but mutter “Sorry” before he’s doing everything he can to erase the worry that constantly plagues Myungsoo. Even after checking him over, the other still looks and feels like dark blue, and Woohyun can’t help but want to do something to change the other’s mind. Setting his wine down, all Woohyun can do is close the gap between them, as his lips suddenly press against the other’s.

Tasting sugar and fermented grapes, Woohyun’s quick to deepen the kiss, one hand moving to settle at the back of Myungsoo’s neck and the other to remove the glass from Myungsoo’s hand. Lips soft against his, Myungsoo’s face smooth to the stubble that he’s developed from the past two days, Woohyun can’t help but move his lips and tongue against Myungsoo’s in want. The other surprised at first, but swift on the uptake, it’s barely seconds that Myungsoo ferociously kisses him back. Myungsoo wanting this as much as he and Woohyun can’t help but feel like this should have happened ages ago.

Thighs touching when Myungsoo moves closer, the younger man wanting more of what Woohyun has to offer. Woohyun dominating the kiss in a way that leaves Myungsoo’s knees weak, Woohyun literally telling him that everything was going to be okay and that he’s missed him and he just really needs something like this, Myungsoo gets the message loud and clear and lets Woohyun continue what he’s doing.

There’s no stopping it.

Especially when the wine starts to affect him to the point that he feels warm and happy and kissing Woohyun is something he needs to happen too. So, they kiss and kiss and when Woohyun feels like that’s not enough, wanting more than what he’s been given, Myungsoo surprises him with a finger on his lip, a shush, and a giggle that makes him look cuter than he already is.

Myungsoo’s twenty-nine years old and grown men really shouldn’t be that cute, but Myungsoo is, and Woohyun fucking adores it.

And when Myungsoo hands travel against his torso, still careful and caring, despite being a bit drunk, Woohyun can’t help but gasp when Myungsoo’s hands rest on the top of his pants. Only for them to fiddle with his belt and fly until the other can reach for his dick to pull it outside of his pants, Woohyun eventually hears, “Just sit, relax, and let me make you feel good, alright?” Before Myungsoo’s head moves to his crotch and takes him in, mouth warm and good against his hard cock that Woohyun knows he won’t last long. Especially when Myungsoo swirls his tongue against the head before sucking on it, his cheeks hollowing out in response.

Woohyun can’t help but let out a long moan.

Lifting his hips so Myungsoo can pull the rest of his pants and underwear down so that he can get to his balls, Woohyun gasps when Myungsoo’s hands find his balls. The other quick to stroke and squeeze and cradle them in his hands as if they were more than an extension of his dick.

It’s an action that feels beyond good, especially when paired with the way Myungsoo’s mouth moves and sucks. The other able to take all of him, despite his slightly above average size, Woohyun almost swears when Myungsoo looks up. Eyes hooded and lips bright red against his pink cock, Woohyun covers his mouth as he lets out another long groan.

At that point, all he can do is let himself feel whatever Myungsoo has to give, to let himself hear whatever noises that Myungsoo decides to make, and to let himself see colors that edge close to the warm pinks and oranges that he finds a bit hard to deal with, but still loves anyway. Feeling warmth pool at the bottom of his belly, while his moans become a bit louder and his breathing a little bit faster, signaling that he’s close, it’s milliseconds before Myungsoo starts to hum. The vibrations he creates feeling great against his cock, Woohyun can’t help but whine and move his hands to grasp and pull at Myungsoo’s hair until he finds enough purchase to bring Myungsoo even closer.

Woohyun feeling Myungsoo’s throat constrict around him, mouth warm and wet, and oh so good, Woohyun finally lets himself go as he begins to thrust. Cock thrusting in and out— one, two, three times, Woohyun finally sees white as his cock spasms against Myungsoo’s tongue. While Myungsoo just takes everything Woohyun has to give, swallowing it down until there’s nothing left. Mouth coming off with a pop, a string of saliva breaking when Myungsoo’s pulls his head far enough away, Woohyun doesn’t miss the triumphant look that appears across the other’s face. Myungsoo proud and happy to have done what he’s done and Woohyun can’t help but love that too.  

Breathing heavily, but content and sated, Woohyun pulls his pants back up before he’s reaching to give Myungsoo a kiss. Softly falling into him, still careful of his injuries, Myungsoo returns the gesture by planting his lips against his. For what is probably the millionth time that night, the two begin to kiss, but this one’s soft and slow and just gentle caresses of their lips instead of the heavy make out sessions that they had just partaken in moments before. Woohyun enjoys the kiss as much as the last, even with the slightly salty taste of his cum that he can taste against Myungsoo’s lips.

Feeling himself grow tired, body reaching its limits for the night, Myungsoo breaks the kiss with a grin, “You can repay me back tomorrow, but right now, painkillers, water, then bed, alright?”

Too tired to even think about arguing, Woohyun finds himself answering, voice a bit weary, “Yeah, sounds like a good idea.”

From there, he lets Myungsoo pull him away from the couch and lightly guide him towards his room— his bed. Pills and water are quick to follow, while sleep meets him after, Myungsoo tucking the two of them in.

Repayment and any conversations that they still needed to make could wait.


End file.
